If We Dusted Her Heart for Fingerprints
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: I bet we'd only find yours.:: Rodcissa as told by fragments through the years.


**Written For: Convince Me Competition (Round Four: Rodcissa)**

 **A/N: All quotes between the sections are from the poet Rudy Francisco.**

i.

* * *

" _Isn't it amazing the way beautiful things find us?"_

* * *

She is small and lovely. Her blonde hair cascades down her shoulders, and she wears a smile that says that even though she is alone in this compartment, she is at peace.

"Mind if I sit here?" Rodolphus asks.

The younger girl gives an elegant sweep of her hand. "Be my guest," she says simply.

"I'm Rodolphus," he says.

"Narcissa."

But he already knows exactly who she is. He has seen her at the platform, waiting for her sisters with her parents.

"Hoping for Slytherin?" he asks.

Her lips curl into a charming smile. "Is there really another option?" she laughs.

His stomach flutters at her laugh. Andromeda's laugh always sounds so bored, and Bellatrix's is always saturated with nasty condescending undertones. But her laugh is so beautiful, so genuine.

"I suppose not," he agrees.

…

"Black, Narcissa.

She doesn't look petrified like the other first years. Her head is high, back straight, in true Black fashion. She strides across in confidence, wearing the Sorting Hat like a crown.

"Slytherin!"

Rodolphus is pleasantly surprised that she chooses the seat beside him.

ii.

* * *

" _I swear that when our lips touch, I can taste the next sixty years of my life."_

* * *

Narcissa sits in the common room, a book open in her lap. She is not like the other second years who are more concerned with the sunny, cloudless sky beyond the castle.

Rodolphus moves closer, taking the book. "History of Magic is dull," he teases. "Surely you can find something more worth your time."

Narcissa narrows her eyes at him. "Like what?" she challenges. "You?"

Rodolphus smirks. "I think I'm more interesting than rubbish that happened before we were born," he says.

She rolls her eyes and reaches for the book, but he keeps it just out of her reach. "I could cast a Stretching Charm for you," he chuckles, lifting the book when she jumps. "You're so short."

"And you're a prat," she says coolly. "We all have our faults."

He can't help but laugh. "Does it really mean that much to you?"

In answer, she jumps again. "Give it back, Rod."

"On one condition. A book for a kiss."

Another eye roll. But he can see her thinking, even as she stretches her slender arms as far as they can reach.

"Fine," she says.

He ducks down, and she places a kiss on his lips. He is surprised by the way it takes his breath away.

His fingers tangle in her hair, and she does not pull away. Narcissa presses closer, her arms wrapping around him.

When they finally pull away, her pale cheeks are flushed a bright pink.

"I think I like that," she says.

Rodolphus nods, returning the book to her hands. She doesn't go back to her armchair and bury her nose in the pages once more. She leans in again, kissing him.

He thinks he could get used to this.

iii.

* * *

" _I knew I loved you when suddenly home went from a place to a person."_

* * *

She rests her lap on his chest. Another school year is over. They'll go their separate ways and pass the time between with letters and promises.

"Maybe I can visit you this summer," she says softly, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"Maybe," he says, and he can't hide the hope in his voice.

…

"Feels weird being home, doesn't it?" Rabastan asks as Rodolphus unpacks his trunk.

"Yeah," he says.

But these walls do not feel like home. Home is blonde haired girl with a pretty smile, and he feels more and more homesick with every passing second.

iv.

* * *

" _You left and the world didn't crumble. I owe the universe a dollar."_

* * *

"I have good news," his father says, an unusually giddy smile on his face. "I've spoken to Cygnus Black about a possible union between our families."

Union. Rodolphus feels his heart turn somersaults in his chest.

"Oh?" he says, hardly daring to hope.

His father nods. "His daughter Bellatrix- you know her. You're in the same year."

Rodolphus' heart sinks into his stomach. "Yeah. I know her."

"She's approaching a marrying age, Rodolphus, as are you."

Right surname, wrong sister. Rodolphus swears under his breath.

"We won't rush into things the way I did with your mother. Some seem to think these customs are outdated, you see. You two will keep up appearances, and you'll be married this summer."

"But-"

"You'll be married this summer, boy," his father repeats firmly. "Think of what it would mean for the family."

"Yes, Father."

…

Narcissa looks far too wise for her fifteen years. "This is goodbye, isn't it?" she says softly.

Rodolphus nods.

"I heard Father telling Bellatrix. She doesn't like you very much."

Rodolphus laughs. "The feeling is mutual, I assure you."

Narcissa sighs. "I'll try to make this as easy for you as possible," she says. "Goodbye, Rodolphus."

She's gone before he can form a reply.

He waits. And waits. And waits.

Surely the world will tear itself apart. Surely fire will fall from the sky and consume everything it can touch.

But it doesn't.

v.

* * *

" _Long after I have given up, my heart still searches for you without my permission."_

* * *

She looks beautiful, all dressed in white with her long blonde hair pulled into a delicate knot. Rodolphus tries not to notice. He turns his attention to Lucius instead.

Lucius, and his arrogant smile. Lucius, and his cold heart. He is not worthy of Narcissa, not by any means.

Bellatrix shifts beside him, and he remembers that he should not care. He should be content with his life, with the woman his family has chosen.

But his eyes return to Narcissa. She smiles at her groom, but Rodolphus knows her too well to believe that it is a happy smile. There is no warmth there, only utter surrender.

But she is not his to look at anymore, not his to want. Rodolphus looks at Bellatrix. "I always hated weddings," he says dryly.


End file.
